


part35补充部分

by murasakibara



Category: murasakibara atsushi/Akashi Seijuro
Genre: M/M, 紫赤 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murasakibara/pseuds/murasakibara





	part35补充部分

急促而凌乱的呼吸，赤司伸出双手紧紧环住紫原的脖子，意乱情迷间甚至没有注意到紫原不规矩的双手已经解开扣子，灼热的掌心贴着肋骨抚摸，大手点燃的情欲，一触即发

张开的双腿，水溶性的润滑剂湿淋淋的大片大片洒在腿根，随着重力作用滑落到臀瓣间最隐蔽的地方，那地方干干净净，嫩的似乎一经逗弄就能出水，不断张合间贪婪的吞噬着骨节分明的手指，迫不及待的想吃进更大的东西，规律的收缩似是邀人品尝，感受那销魂蚀骨的快感，就算被吮尽精水也心甘情愿

被温柔而急切的爱抚，敏感而熟悉的身体哪经得起这样的挑逗，紫原身下的赤司随着他的动作轻轻颤抖着，手指早就由一根增加到三根，搔刮着肠壁，指间尽是滑腻腻的触感，进出也毫无阻碍，够了够了，此时融为一体占有对方的心情，两人都觉得不会比对方少

“已经可以了，敦”手指贴上那张写满疼惜的脸，认真又帅气，心里满满当当都是这个人

接到指令，慌忙拉下内裤，对准了一年多日思夜想的地方，腰部下沉，撑开褶皱，捣开紧实的肠肉，直到囊袋紧紧贴着挺翘的臀瓣才肯停下，两人皆是发出一声满足的叹息

真的好舒服，不管是身体，还是心理，满足又舒服，紫原幸福的想哭，不管多么曲折多么艰难，终于还是得到这个人，从第一眼开始就心心念念了很久的人，以后就永远是自己的了

不满足于紫原一动不动的现状，赤司扭了扭腰，却又被紧紧掐住，下身抽离，突然又挺起腰向上用力顶了一下，狠狠的碾过软肉，炙热紧实的甬道像是回应般紧紧包裹着他，赤司的呻吟陡然拔高，硬挺戳在紫原的腹部，顶端的肿胀刮过粗糙的蕾丝面料，浑身过了电一般的爽利感，不自觉又贴上去蹭了蹭。

紫原在他耳边调笑“小赤看我穿女装就这么有感觉？”

“闭...嘴，哈啊...啊...”

紫原停下动作，握住赤司的腰，没入穴口的茎身慢慢往外抽，赤司迷茫的双眼渐渐聚焦，下身的小口不舍的箍住紫原的性器，不自觉地把这个庞然大物往里吞，似乎不想让它出去

“小赤别急，等会儿怕你一下子受不了，先让你爽爽”紫原抽出性器，轻轻把赤司推倒在沙发上，分开双腿，弯下腰吞下了赤司的性器。

被温暖口腔包裹着弱点，赤司爽的脚尖都紧绷起来，腿根紧紧夹着紫原的脖子，催促他快点动作。紫原开始大幅度的吞吐，修长的手指搔刮着囊袋，碎发时不时戳到腿根嫩肉，说不清到底是轻微的疼痛还是巨大的爽快。脖颈高高扬起张大嘴巴，呼吸得艰难，浑身是汗，滑溜溜的，像一尾刚被捞上岸的鱼，充满活力却又从无法从那人手里挣扎，快感来的强烈，赤司挺腰示意紫原吞深一点，“小赤好快啊”紫原含着赤司的性器说话，声带震动从前端肿胀传到茎身上酥酥麻麻，赤司一下子释放了出来

紫原舔掉嘴角的浊液，与赤司交换了一个吻“小赤...尝尝你自己的味道怎么样……”

赤司闹了个大红脸“嗯...闭嘴，要干就干，你哪来那么多废话，是不是不行了，不行换我上”

随着紫原直起身，捞起白色的短裙，赤司看见紫原跨下那物翘的老高，几乎紧紧贴在腹部，别过脸害羞的不敢看

“我行不行小赤不是最了解么，都见过这么多次了还害羞什么”紫原两手抓住赤司的脚腕把高潮后不自觉合并在一起的双腿向两边分。

不同于其他男人的粗犷，赤司的脚踝意外的纤细，但又不失力量，却也不是女孩子的那种柔软易碎。小巧的脚趾甲像珍珠一样可爱。紫原沿着脚趾一一舔过去

“啊...你...你干什么”赤司又惊又怕，陌生的感觉从紫原舔舐过的地方开始往全身扩散，想收回脚却被紫原紧紧抓住动不了，只能眼睁睁看着他虔诚亲吻自己的脚背

“嗯...不要...敦...啊...哈啊......”嘴角不停漏出呻吟，赤司羞的用手捂住了嘴

紫原沿着脚踝舔到小腿，再到膝盖，最后大腿，一路留下了一道道水渍。  
“小赤真美味”紫原由衷的赞叹，用手摸了摸赤司的穴口，在穴口周围轻轻戳刺。泛红的小穴还残留着刚才肆虐的痕迹，一受到刺激便不住收缩，看上去美味的不得了，让人忍不住想蹂躏。紫原低下头又舔上了穴口。赤司一个激灵，想挣脱开，奈何被紧紧紫原掐住了大腿根，怎么也挣不开。

紫原的舌头灵活的在洞口钻来钻去，赤司羞愤的用靠枕捂在脸上遮住通红的双颊和不断溢出口的甜腻声音。高潮后的身体空虚到不行，欲望又在紫原的舔舐中再次涌上来，只希望紫原那根东西狠狠的闯进来填满自己占有自己

赤司被这种感觉折磨的快要发疯，自暴自弃的用脚后跟轻轻蹭了下紫原的肩膀“嗯...进来...快...”闷在抱枕里的声音轻轻细细，带着些许鼻音，可爱到不行，像一根羽毛扫过紫原的心脏，酥酥痒痒。

“如你所愿”紫原直起身，握住赤司的腰就冲了进去，两人都发出一声满足的叹息，身体契合到不行，一个挺进一个包容，仿佛天生就是为互相而存在

“小赤，你真棒，今天用的是草莓味的套子，和小赤一样甜，小赤喜欢吗？”紫原一把扔开靠枕，俯下身在赤司耳边低声吹气

“喜...喜欢...你快动...一动...”紫原的东西进去的太深，赤司无法思考其他事情，只能顺从本能扭动腰肢

沙发地方有限，赤司一只腿已经搭在了外面，紫原一把把赤司的双腿缠到腰上，托起赤司的臀部站了起来，“小赤抓紧我，我们去床上”

赤司搂住紫原的脖子，被紫原裙子后面的拉链硌到了手，“我帮你...脱...脱掉...啊！”刚顺着拉链往下拉，因为走动的原因紫原的东西又以一个刁钻的角度捅了进来“敦...啊！你不要...先出...去...啊！”

“怎么可能出去啊”

沙发到床没有几步路，赤司却觉得经历了好久，脱力的倒在床上，还没喘口气，身体里的东西又快速动作起来，一下又一下，又快又狠，似乎要把他钉死在床上。

紫原后背的拉链被拉开一半，抹胸裙垂了下来，挡住了他看向赤司的视线，他把裙子用力扯了扯，还是掉不下来，干脆直接拉到腹部。

床跟着紫原猛烈的动作不断发出咯吱声，小穴被他干的一片湿热，软软的肠肉紧紧缠着他的巨物

“太...快...了，慢点...我不行...了...嗯嗯...哈啊...”赤司被快感逼出了生理盐水，下半身随着紫原的动作不断摇晃

紫原把赤司翻了个身趴在床上，掀起裙子，看到自己的深色的性器在赤司白皙的股间进进出出，明显的色差冲击着视线，抽插间带出被打成泡沫的润滑剂和翻出来的一点点内壁，色情的要命。自己喜欢的人现在正在身下，被自己征服，想到这里血液开始不断沸腾，往头顶冲去，仿佛要灼尽理智，下身也跟着暴涨

“嗯...好大...怎么又变大了……”赤司承受着紫原狂风暴雨般的动作，不断被撞的往前移，只能紧紧抓住床头的栏杆，怕紫原动作太激烈，一松手就要被撞出去

紫原扣住赤司的腰，把他往自己方向带，吻沿着腰窝一路往上，最终停留在耳侧，轻轻吮吸着柔软的耳垂。下身动作也慢了下来，抵在最有感觉的那点打圈研磨，赤司猛的一颤，耳边轻柔的吮吸和下身正中红心的攻击逼得他不断大声呻吟，冷落许久的性器也开始不断吐出湿滑透明的液体，他伸出手想抚慰一下，却被紫原的大手握着带到胸前，按住挺立的乳头，“自己摸”紫原低语。赤司舒服的神智不清，听从紫原的指挥不断拨弄着自己的乳头。

紫原的大手不断在赤司身上游移，赤司的腹肌不但不夸张反而透出一股美感，让紫原爱不释手，滑过人鱼线，最后固定住挺翘的臀部，大拇指在穴口周围轻轻按摩，刺激的穴口一阵阵痉挛，湿滑的甬道像个无法满足的小嘴，含着紫原的性器吮吸，爽的紫原闷哼一声。

“敦...那里别...嗯...快一点...”赤司哼哼唧唧催促紫原。一时间囊袋拍打臀部啪啪啪啪的声音，搅动肠壁噗嗤噗嗤的声音，和时不时拔高的呻吟声混在一起，紫原的炙热每次都能有准又狠的擦过软肉，蕾丝裙子的边角不时擦过自己的皮肤，赤司什么都无暇顾及，自己就像身处一片狂风暴雨肆虐的海洋，沉沉浮浮，周围一片黑暗，四处颠簸，始终着不了岸，而紫原就像黑暗中的小船，带着他度过这片欲望的海域。

赤司口齿不清的吐出句子“好舒服...敦...再用力一点...好快...嗯...那里...轻...嗯嗯嗯...好大...敦...不...不行...要去了...啊...”

紫原一把握住赤司的性器，堵住不断吐出透明液体的小孔，得不到发泄的赤司有些不满，皱起了眉头，连带着身后的穴口跟着收缩，“小赤别夹那么紧...”紫原也有点气息不稳“我们一起”

说完便一阵猛插，百十来下以后抵着赤司的敏感点就释放出来，一放开手赤司也跟着射了，躺倒在凌乱的传单上呼哈呼哈的喘着气

眼神渐渐聚焦，落在坐在身边的紫原身上，紫毛熊显然已经满头大汗，裙子还挂在腰间，显得有点狼狈，赤司噗的一声笑出来，抬起腿轻轻踢了他一脚“我的新娘子就这么想嫁给我？婚纱到现在还舍不得脱啊”

紫原一把抓住踢过来的小腿，“小赤还有力气取笑我，看来是我不够努力啊”扫了一眼赤司的股间，穴口微微红肿，还在不知死活的轻轻收缩，眼神暗了暗，“今天还很长，我们不能浪费是不是，再来一遍”

赤司被惊到了，顿时想逃开，却被紫原拖着小腿直接拽了回来，他看着紫原扯开套子，慢慢脱下裙子，露出没有完全勃起却依然尺寸惊人的性器，然后舔了舔嘴唇压了上来，赤司的心里只有一个想法，“完了，要被吃干净了！”


End file.
